


Protection

by Fyniel



Category: Jekyll and Hyde (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyniel/pseuds/Fyniel
Summary: A drunken customer annoys Bella. Hyde goes in to save her.





	Protection

Hyde was sitting on a table at the back of The Empire from where he could observe nearly the whole hall. Well, he could observe the whole hall but he only watched Bella. The green dress looked perfect on her as she worked at the bar or walked around the hall. Hyde enjoyed watching her and how she moved, it seemed to calm him in a way.

He had already downed a few drinks but he didn't feel like starting a fight or cause any trouble in general.

Something was bothering him which killed his good mood.

Something was not right.

Something was definitely not right.

Something was rather a someone.

A drunk someone who constantly ran around Bella.

A drunken sailor on his day out who annoyed nearly everyone in the hall and now tried his luck with the ladies.

Bella had already rejected him quite a few times, four times to be precise, Hyde had counted, but that drunk sailor still followed her where ever she went.

Hyde saw that Bella was fed up with this guy and it bothered him that she didn't just throw him out.

Again the sailor talked to her. Bella pushed him away and asked him calmly to leave. The guy gave a drunk laugh and yelled something about that he could have every woman he wanted, that they where all just whores anyway.

Hyde smashed the glass he was holding on the table and stood up.

That was too much.

He observed how the sailor grabbed Bella violently and forced his mouth on her face. Bella was unable to get out of that asshole's arm and tried to get her head away from that guy.

Hyde made his way through the hall. Pushing away everyone and everything. When he came to the sailor who was still holding Bella he tapped his shoulder and sent him flying to the wall with a hit as the guy turned around.

Hyde caught Bella as she trembled when the sailor lost his grip on her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, thanks."

He nodded then went over to the sailor who just got up from the ground.

"Hey! Asshole! What did you think you were doing?!", Hyde hissed as he pinned the drunken man on the wall.

The man yelled something back that made no sense and tried to free himself. But Hyde's grip was too tight for him.

"Not so funny now that you're in that position, huh?!"

Hyde threw the sailor's head against the wall.

"You leave now and you will not come back! Do you understand me?!"

The man whimpered something but didn't answer.

"DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND. ME."

The sailor nodded. He looked like he would start crying any moment.

Hyde threw his head against the wall again before letting him fall to the ground. The man got up on trembling legs and stumbled out of the hall.

Hyde straightened his vest and walked over to Bella.

"Did he hurt you?"

Hyde carefully took Bella's arms and looked for any injures.

"I'm fine. Thank you again."

Bella looked up to him and smiled.

"If he comes back I'll kill him."

Hyde grinned a murderous smile. His eyes shimmering dangerous.

"You do that.", she laughed.

His expression softened when he looked at her.

"You are mine. Mine alone. And I will protect you from drunken customers whenever you need me."

He placed a hand on her face. Slowly he stroked her cheek.

"I know."

She leaned in his embrace. Hyde carefully lifted her chin up and met her lips with his. The kiss was gentle and soft. Unusual for the two of them but rather enjoyable.

When they parted a smile formed on their faces, lost in each others eyes.

"When is your shift over?"

"I think I could go now. The girls can handle the rest of the evening without me."

Hyde smirked.

He lead Bella upstairs to her room where they stayed together for the rest of the night.


End file.
